Existence (Marvel Anime)
Existence is a vampire organization that features in Marvel Comics. History Existence was an organization of Vampires that was led by Professor Deacon Frost after he turned himself into a vampire in the hope of getting vengeance for the death of his son Edgar Frost at the hands of a vampire. His goal was to destroy the Purebloods and those humans that served him in order to bring about a new world order with himself in charge of the vampire race. Under Deacon Frost's leadership, Existence expanded to take hold of all of Asia that was an excellent domain as it was far from Europe that was the birthplace of the Purebloods. Such was the prevalence of their roots in Japan that they controlled the Yakuza, Police and even in the Government. This allowed them to prevent any challenge to their operations and kidnap humans for the purpose of using them to build supplies of blood for consumption. The sense of self-worth and superiority of the Purebloods led to persecution of the turned Vampires that began to identify with Existence. Existence sought to end the existence of hiding from humanity that was the policy of the Pureloods in the Old World. Through experimentation with the assorted Vampire phenotypes, Existence research had created the Golden Blood that granted immense power to their user. Another site of operations was in the Philippines where through their agents they were abducting weapon for slaving activity. These Mandurugos were led by Matthes that attacked the private hire freighter The Victoria II that was carrying Blade. Blade and his allies managed to fight the vampires but not before managed to kidnap Brook's mentor Noah van Helsing. This forced Blade and Makoto to pursue the Vampires but the vampire hunters struck at the Mandurugo slave pens where they freed the captives. As a result, Matthes was forced into a confrontation with Blade where she was killed. Frost managed to observe the continued activities of Blade from afar and the operations of Existence were noted to had spurred as well as agitated the Vampire Purebloods. This led to a Pureblood representative named Lucas Isaac was dispatched by his fellow nobles to the Existence research center controlled by Deacon Frost. Isaac warned that if Existence continued to expand than it would force the nobility of the Purebloods to act. Frost would simply dismiss this warning though Isaac decided to observe Deacon's actions instead of stopping him. At Indonesia, Existence abducted the members of the native Battak tribe and had them mine silver in an operation at Sibayak Mountain in Sumatra. All the women of the tribe were turned into Vampires that appeared as long necked and limbed women who targeted the men until the operation was destroyed by Blade. From Madripoor, it began creating silver based weapons from the supplies gathered at Sumatra as part of its plan to challenge the Purebloods. The Pureblood Lucas Isaac later discovered the large supply of silver weapons being created at the factory in Madripoor and destroyed it as he began to see Deacon Frost as a threat. Despite his success, Isaac was slain during a confrontation with Blade and his ally Wolverine. Around this time, agents of Existence led by mercenary Mikage Kikyo were similarly dispatched to capture the turned vampire Sargent Stan who was the only surviving member of the secret U.S. military/CIA Project V program that was designed to create vampire supersoldiers. Frost intended to add Stan as part of his collection of vampires from across Asia that were being assembled as part of his army. Frost managed capture Blade and brought him to The Factory to harvest his blood but the Daywalker was freed by the vampire hunter Makoto only for her to be killed. The battle caused the destruction of the Factory but not before Frost escaped with the blood. He would travel to Existence's home base in the Golden Triangle which was the secret vampire city of Armarot. Whilst there, he began using the Daywalker's blood to evolve a new powerful strain of vampires. At that point, an army of Purebloods had arrived to attack Existence wit them being held off by Frost's own army of vampires that included his genetically engineered strains. At the same time, Existence had sent a number of its forces to assault the Pureblood's headquarters in Europe. At Armarot, casualties were suffered on both sides and it was during this chaos that Blade had arrived who intended to avenge Makoto and stop Deacon Frost. Despite their army, Existence's vampires were slain by Blade and his allies who used special holy water to kill their large numbers. Frost himself had created perfectly engineered vampires that could survive in sunlight and even empowered himself with the power of the Daywalker but was killed by Blade seemingly ending the treat of Existence. Overview Similar to the rest of their society, Existence operated a number of Familiars that were human servants that worked for their Vampire masters. These individuals typically had a tattoo indicating their allegiance to Existence and believed that Vampires had the inevitable chance of ruling the world which was why they decided to serve in order to curry favor with them in the new world order. According to them, they believed that they had the capability of co-existing with Vampires. Some among them justified their actions was being used to keep Japan safe and believed that the loss of a few foreigners was a small price to pay for keeping their country secure. Vampire military personnel wore red military uniforms and armed with projectile weapons. In addition, a number of vampire assassins dressed in ninja garb also served as foot soldiers in Existence where they were armed with swords along with other melee blades. They operated a number of Human Farms that consisted of sealed chambers that kept humans unconscious whilst their blood was harvested for consumption. Victims were not killed as blood could not be harvested from a corpse but instead kept alive while the blood was collected. These humans were seen as valuable merchandise as they were effectively food for the Vampires and their organization's greatest asset. Existence operated a number of research facilities that sought to improve Vampires and even studied the assorted phenotypes. The product of this scientific study created the Golden Blood that if taken greatly enhanced a Vampire and made them incredibly powerful. One of their bases was situated in Indonesia at Sumatra on Mount Sibayak. Another primary research laboratory was known as the Factory which was situated in southern China where it was responsible for genetically engineering the Manananggal, Mandurugo and Sundel Bolong vampire breeds. Their headquarters was situated in the Golden Triangle with it being an impressive vampire city named Armarot. A transparent dome was capable of being erected in order to allow the inhabitants to walk in the open without dying during daylight hours. Members *'Deacon Frost' : a blonde male turnblood whose family was killed by vampires and he himself was turned into one whereupon he sworn vengeance against them. *'Tanaka' : a male Japanese Suikou vampire who operated a secret Human Farm leading to a confrontation with Blade. *'Matthes' a female Mandurugo vampire that attacked the private freighter The Victoria II where she attacked the weakened Blade to prevent him from reaching the Philippines but was stopped by Makoto. *'Solanin': a male tusked vampire that oversaw the mines at Mount Sibayak who Deacon Frost empowered further allowing him to form his body into a swarm of rats or reformhis humanoid body until he was killed by Blade. *'Sergei' : a male Upyr vampire sent to Madripoor to collect newly created silver weaponry from Jararl for war against the Purebloods only to be killed by Lucas Isaac of the nobility. *'Mikage Kikyo' : a male Japanese Mutant mercenary with a healing factor trained by the same swordmaster Yagyu as Blade and hired by Deacon Frost to capture both Blade as well as Project V survivor Sargent Stan. *'Tanbu Yagyu' : a male Japanese sword saint who taught Blade and Mikage Kikyo their fighting style with him taking in Eric Brooks at the insistence of Hellsing in order to train him to become a better vampire hunter. After Blade departed, Yagyu began suffering from a respiratory illness that would eventually kill him and closed down his dojo after convincing Kikyo to depart whereupon he sought to live the life of a warrior by hunting down vampires. His quarry, however, proved to be Deacon Frost who had led Yagyu into a trap here he turned him into a vampire and sent him after Blade. Notes *Existence was an original creation of the Marvel Anime: Blade universe. Appearances *''Marvel Anime: Blade'': Category:Organizations Category:Blade Category:Marvel